One does not say 'Huh!
by Asher Elric
Summary: Aragorn seeks escape from the responcibilities of a King in the forms of Elladan and Elrohir.


Disclaimer – I do not own anything!

_**One Does not say 'Huh'!**_

****

****

****

****

**_00000000000_**

****

****

****

****

****

Aragorn couldn't believe how terribly this day had gone; honestly, he was King, he was supposed to have Semi-bad days, not TERRIBLE-bad days! He sat in the counsel room with at least twenty other people. Faramir had taken a holiday to be with his wife while she was in the last leg of her pregnancy; and Arwen was sighing a lot because she wanted to have a baby as well.

"My lord, are you even listening?" a counselor asked. Aragorn glared at him.

"Don't even start over again," Aragorn replied.

"Sire!"

"Oh honestly! A few plants will liven up a bloody stone wall! In Imaldris there were plants everywhere! Why don't we just bring in a few and then the problem will be fixed!" Aragorn groused and then rolled his eyes.

"Now I know I'm crazy, going on about walls and plants, is there anything important to attend too? Marauding orcs? More orcs? Is the City under attack?"

"My Lord," the same Counselor was wide eyed; "Shouldn't you go and see the healer?"

"No, I'm fine, and I am leaving!" Aragorn stood and made his escape. Once out in the halls and far, far away from his counselor's he breath happily and started to hum one of his favorite Elvish songs.

"Estel? What is wrong?" it was Elladan who asked first.

"Oh, I can't believe he was going on about how the front walls looked boring and unfinished! Can you believe it, and anyone else would gasp at the site of this city!"

"Estel, shouldn't you go see a healer?"

"Why? I'm not sick,"

"Are you sure," Elrohir asked, he felt the Kings forehead.

"I'm sure,"

"Well, maybe is psychological and not physical then," Elrohir muttered.

"Huh?"

"Honestly, is that anyway for a King to act? One does not say 'huh', one say's 'Why? Whatever are you on about?', that is the way a Lord should say it," Elladan explained.

"I didn't know that you paid attention to Glorfindel," Estel said.

"Oh, and you did? We're older than you, so you had to listen to him, Ada and us when it came to manners," Elrohir said.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind the next time I decide to follow in Glofindel's shoes and shoot a councilor in the foot!" Aragorn joked. He and the twins laughed at that and they continued down the hall.

"I remember that; it was when you were ten, Estel, and you had come in and asked him about the birds and the bee's,"

"And the councilor said that Ada should have to do it, but Ada hadn't been with any she-elf in a long time and….thought it more prudent for you to ask Glorfindel,"

"Yes, and then Glorfindel got mad and shot the Councilor in the foot!" Estel finished the story.

"Oh, what about that time when you were five and you asked Ada why you didn't glow," Elladan said.

"Oh, Estel, that was so cute! Honestly, for the longest time you thought you glowed like us and then when you found out you didn't you cried forever!" Elrohir smiled a little.

"I did?" the King looked confused.

"Yes, Arwen said that you were just as special as yourself and that you needn't to glow just to please us because we are family and all, and then you said that she was the prettiest elf you ever did see and that one day you would marry her and you'd live happily ever after!" Elladan continued.

"I did that?"

"Indeed, Ada had a long talk with Arwen then; she just said it was puppy love but…I guess she was wrong, she got saddled with you!" Elladan laughed.

"A gross Ranger, I guess it could be worse, she could have gotten married to an unbathedKing!" Elrohir laughed. Then they took off down the halls.

----------------

A lone guard yawned, duty got boring sometimes because nothing exciting happened. However, several seconds after this thought, he saw two elves come crashing down the corridor. The King, dressed in grey leggings and a tunic, and who looked very unkingly, ran after the elves.

"Elladan! Elrohir! _Labo vi Orodruin!_" King Elessar yelled to the retreating elves.

"After you Little Brother!" Elladan yelled back.

The guard shook his head and filed this memory away for a future boring time when nothing exciting would remotely happen.

--------------

END

Elvish Translations –

_Labo vi Orodruin – Go Jump in Mount Doom_

A/N – I had to do one of these with Aragorn being King! I think it's funny!


End file.
